Snow White
by moonlite444
Summary: Yunjae one-shot. Parody of Snow White


**Title:** Snow White

**Genre:** Parody

**Pairing:** Yunjae, Yoosu, Min…

**Author:** moonlite

**Rating:** NC-21

**Length:** One-shot

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. The story is based on "Snow White", mixed with other stories.

* * *

MOONLITE ENTERTAINMENT presents

**SNOW WHITE**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom named Cassiopeia, sadness surrounds its peoples. Their king passed away. The cause of his death is not announced publicly. His queen, Queen Jaejoong, decides that it should not be announced. She says that it is private. Nobody is allowed to talk about it. So, the rumors start being spread. One of the rumors says that Queen Jaejoong has killed the king.

"Huwwaaaa! My King, why do you leave me so fast?" Queen Jaejoong is crying loud on her husband's tomb. She married the king three months ago.

The king's first wife died two years ago. At first, the king did not intend to have a new wife. He was so faithful to his first wife. But, five months ago he met Queen Jaejoong. He was amazed by Queen Jaejoong's beauty. Instantly he fell in love with that woman and three months ago they got married.

Queen Jaejoong is a very beautiful woman. But, behind her beautiful face, she is so evil. She is very arrogant. Almost all peoples in Cassiopeia Kingdom dislike her, except the King and the princess, Snow White. In front of those two peoples, she acts so nice. Although they have already heard from the others that Queen Jaejoong is evil, they do not believe it. The king will kill peoples who say bad things about Queen Jaejoong.

Snow White is the only daughter of the king and his first wife. She is also beautiful and of course she is very kindhearted, not like the evil Queen Jaejoong. Too bad, she is innocence or we can say a little dumb. She can be fooled easily. She thinks that all peoples are kind.

"Umma, please don't cry! Appa will be sad if he knows that you are like this." Snow White tries to be strong and cheer up the queen.

Queen Jaejoong stops crying. Then she orders the guards to send them back to the castle.

Right after arrived at the castle, Queen Jaejoong goes to her room. "Hahahahahahahahha…" She is laughing happily. "Finally, this kingdom is in my control."

"Ehm…" A sound comes out from the wall. The mirror on the wall is talking. "It seems that you forget something, My Queen."

Queen Jaejoong stops laughing. He turns to the mirror. "What do you mean?" Her expression is serious now. She approaches the mirror.

"The throne will go to Snow White, the only daughter of the king." The mirror tells the queen.

The queen is fisting her hands. She is pissed off. "I'll get rid of her. She is dumb. It is so easy. Hahahahaha…"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Just enjoy your victory for now." If the mirror has eyes, it must be rolling its eyes.

"Now mirror on the wall, tell me who the most beautiful living creature in this universe is!" Queen Jaejoong asks the mirror.

"Fine." The mirror is sulking. "It is not you."

"Snow White, right?" Jaejoong guesses angrily. "Why is it always Snow White? I hate her. It makes me want to get rid of her as soon as possible."

Knowing that the queen is so angry, the mirror does not dare to say anything. It is afraid that the queen will kill it by throwing things onto it until it is broken.

In another place, Bigeast Kingdom, the king and the queen are talking to the crowned prince. They think that it is time for the prince to get married.

"Prince Yunho, you are already twenty years old. We think that it is the time for you to get married." King Yoochun says. "You know that someday you must replace my position as the king of Bigeast Kingdom. You will need a queen beside you, to take care of this kingdom."

"Your father is right, My Prince. We have already discussed it. We plan to hold a party to find a bride for you. We will invite all single ladies from the whole Korea." Queen Junsu adds.

"Appa and Umma, I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I don't think we have to hold that kind of party. I don't want to decide with whom I'm going to get married in just one night. I must know everything about her first, whether she is suitable to be the crowned princess." Prince Yunho bows to the king and queen.

"If you want, we can hold the party for a whole week." King Yoochun suggests.

"It is not what I mean, Your Highness." Prince Yunho continues. "I'm sure everyone will try their best to look good in front of me. Maybe most of them are fake."

"Hmmm…" King Yoochun is thinking. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Appa and Umma, if you don't mind, I want to ask your permission to leave the castle to find my bride by my own." Prince Yunho tells his parents.

"Alright, I will order some guards to accompany you. You can go whenever you want." King Yoochun comments.

"I don't think it is needed, Your Highness." Prince Yunho says again.

"What do you mean?" King Yoochun does not understand what his son means.

"I will leave the castle as an ordinary people, not as a crowned prince of Bigeast Kingdom." Prince Yunho answers.

"Do you mean you're going to disguise and hides your identity?" Queen Junsu is shocked hearing what her son says. "It's dangerous if you go without the guards."

"Don't worry, Umma! I have learnt some martial arts and how to use weapons. I can take care of myself." Prince Yunho assures his mother.

"I understand what you mean. You want to find a woman who can accept you whoever you are, not as the crowned prince of Bigeast Kingdom." King Yoochun says. "I approve it."

"But, Your Highness, it's dangerous out there. We don't know what will happen." Queen Junsu disagrees.

"My Queen, our son has grown up. You must trust him. I think it is a good opportunity for him to learn things that he can't learn here. He will be a great king later." King Yoochun tries to convince his wife.

If the king has decided, Queen Junsu can't say anything. She must let her son to leave the castle.

"So, when will you go for your journey?" King Yoochun asks the crowned prince.

"If you don't mind, I plan to leave tomorrow morning." Prince Yunho answers.

"Alright, I'll order the servants to prepare everything you need." King Yoochun says.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Prince Yunho says.

In a forest near Cassiopeia Kingdom, Queen Jaejoong and Snow White are hunting. They are accompanied by some guards.

"Snow White, I think I saw a rabbit over there. Can you catch it for me?" Queen Jaejoong asks Snow White.

"Where? I don't see it?" Snow White does not see the rabbit.

"It ran to bushes over there." Queen Jaejoong points to the bushes. It is quite dark there. "Hurry! Or else it will run away further."

Snow White as an obedient girl and also dumb. She does what Queen Jaejoong orders. "Alright, Umma!" She runs to the bushes to catch the rabbit.

'Hahahahaha… It is so easy to fool you.' Queen Jaejoong smirks.

"Your Highness, it is dangerous if the princess goes there alone. I'll follow her." One of the guards says.

"No! Nobody is allowed to follow her." Queen Jaejoong tells the guards.

"But, it is dangerous there. It is so dark. What if something happens to her?" The guard says again.

"It's not your business." Queen Jaejoong scolds the guard. "Everyone, let's go back to the castle now! If you disobey me, I'll kill you right away here."

All the guards do not dare to disobey the queen. If they want, they can rebel. Physically, Queen Jaejoong is just a woman who is not stronger than any of them. But, they are afraid because some rumors say that Queen Jaejoong is a witch. They are afraid that the queen will apply the magic to them.

Prince Yunho is riding a horse through the forest. He is not in Bigeast Kingdom area anymore. It is almost dark now. He decides to take a rest at night. He stops at the edge of a river. He fills his water bottles by the water on the river. "Ah, it's so fresh!" He washes his face. Then he sits on a rock to eat sandwiches he brought.

Growl!

Prince Yunho hears growling stomach. It is weird. He does not feel that his stomach is growling. He looks around his surroundings, nobody is there except him and his horse. He starts shivering. 'Is it ghost?'

"Your Highness, are you not going to share your sandwiches with me? I haven't eaten anything since this morning." Prince Yunho is shocked when he sees his horse is talking.

"Aaaarggghhh! Ghost!" Prince Yunho is screaming.

"Don't be afraid, Your Highness! I'm not a ghost. I'm a horse." The horse continues.

Prince Yunho is so shocked. His legs are too weak to run. "How can you talk like that?"

"Actually, I'm not a common horse." The horse starts.

"So, what are you?" Prince Yunho still thinks that he is dreaming. "A Pegasus or unicorn?"

"Yes, I'm a unicorn." The horse replies.

"Ahahahahahaha…" Prince Yunho is laughing at the horse. "I don't believe you. A unicorn has a horn on the head, while you don't have it."

"I think I must show you my real form to make you believe." Then in a blink of eye, the horse turns into a beautiful white unicorn with shining horn.

Prince Yunho can't believe what he is seeing. He slaps his own cheeks a few times with a hope that he will wake up from his dream.

"Stop it! You hurt yourself." The unicorn tells Prince Yunho.

"So, is it not a dream?" Prince Yunho is staring at the unicorn.

The unicorn rolls its eyes. "Of course, you're not. I'm a real unicorn."

Prince Yunho approaches the unicorn. "Whoa!" He looks at the unicorn in amused. "I thought unicorn is not real."

The unicorn sighs. "Unicorn as real as Yunjae couple, you know."

"Wow! You're a Yunjaeshipper too?" Prince Yunho is still amused by the unicorn.

The unicorn rolls its eyes again. "I'm not that stupid to not believe that they are not real."

"If you are a unicorn, then why did you become a common horse?" Prince Yunho is curious. "And why did we never see unicorn? Did all of you turn into horse or donkey maybe?"

"I'm disguising as a horse in Bigeast Kingdom." The unicorn answers.

"What for?" Prince Yunho who has a very high curiosity asks again.

"I must do it to run away from an evil witch who hunted us." The unicorn tells Prince Yunho.

"Oh~" Prince Yunho pays attention to the unicorn's story.

"An evil witch killed unicorns and drank our blood." It is hard for the unicorn to tell the story. It is too sad.

"Why?" Prince Yunho asks again.

"Peoples believe that by drinking unicorn's blood will make you beautiful." The unicorn explains.

"It's so cruel!" Prince Yunho comments. "How could someone do that just to be beautiful?"

"Yeah, she is so cruel. Maybe she has already killed all the unicorns except me. I never saw another unicorn after that." The unicorn replies.

"Is the witch still alive now?" Prince Yunho starts shivering.

"I guess she is. I can feel that, but I don't know where she is now." The unicorn answers.

It is getting darker. Prince Yunho and the unicorn that has returned into a common horse look for a place to stay.

"There is a cave over there!" Prince Yunho is so excited. He runs to the cave. "It is so dark here. Can you use your horn? It is shining, isn't it?"

The unicorn turns into his real form and use his horn to lighten the cave.

Now Prince Yunho can see what is inside the cave. "What is it?" He finds a blue bottle inside the cave. Without thinking first he opens the cap.

"Hahahahahahaha…" Something comes out from the blue bottle.

For the second time today, Prince Yunho is shocked. "Who are you? Are you a genie in the bottle?"

"Hahahahahhahaa… I'm not genie, but I'm Minnie. Ahahahahhahaha…." The genie answers.

"Please, don't kill me!" Prince Yunho begs.

"Who is going to kill you? I'll kill that person. How dare he try to kill my savior?" The Minnie looks around. "You! Are you going to kill my savior?" He points to the unicorn.

"I'm not!" The unicorn answers. "I'm coming with him."

"If it's not that horse, then who?" The Minnie turns to Prince Yunho who is freezing on his spot.

"Isn't it you who is going to kill me?" Prince Yunho answers.

"How can I kill you, Master? You're my savior. I must thank you for setting me from the bottle." The Minnie explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I misunderstood." Prince Yunho feels relieved that he is not going to be killed.

"Because you have set me free, you are allowed to ask three wishes to me." The Minnie says.

"I don't have any wish for now. Can I tell my wishes later?" Prince Yunho asks.

"Of course. I agree with you. You must think about your wishes wisely." The Minnie comments.

"Anyway, who are you and why were you in the bottle?" Prince Yunho really likes asking, huh?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. Just like what I said before, I'm Minnie. I was punished by the villagers. The used a spell to trap me inside the bottle."

"What is the difference between genie and Minnie? And why were you punished?" Prince Yunho keeps asking.

"Minnie is genie." The Minnie answers.

"Huh?" Prince Yunho does not understand.

"I mean I am a genie and my name is Minnie." Minnie explains.

"Oh~" Prince Yunho now understands.

"I was punished by the villagers because I stole their foods." Minnie continues.

"Why did you steal their foods?" I think Prince Yunho is getting annoying by asking so many questions.

"Because I was hungry. What else? Stop asking, okay!" Minnie feels annoyed. "Now it's your turn to introduce yourself and your… horse?"

"I'm Yunho. I'm in a journey to find a suitable woman whom I will marry." Prince Yunho introduces himself to Minnie the genie. "And that one is not a horse. It is a unicorn. You can recognize it from its shining horn. Its name is…" He turns to the unicorn. "What is your name?"

"Just call me Yunnie, It's from Yunnicorn." The unicorn answers.

"Yunnie?" Prince Yunho frowns. For your information, Yunnie is his nickname.

"Wow! Yunho and Yunnie." Minnie comments. "Yunho + Minnie = Yunnie."

"What are you thinking?" Prince Yunho disagrees. "I won't marry you and have a unicorn named Yunnie as my child."

"It's not what you're thinking. I don't like men." Minnie replies. "So, where will you go to look for your bride?"

"I don't have any idea, but I'm sure that fate will show me the way." Prince Yunho says.

"I heard from the peoples who passed by this cave that there is a very beautiful princess in Cassiopeia Kingdom. Maybe you're interested." Minnie tells Prince Yunho.

"Hmm, I think it's not a bad idea to try it. Who knows maybe she is the one I'm looking for." Prince Yunho comments.

"Alright, you better take a rest tonight. Tomorrow I'll send you to Cassiopeia Kingdom." Minnie suggests.

Snow White opens her eyes. She feels very dizzy. She is searching her surroundings. She is laying on the ground. "Where am I?" She tries to get up and walk. She does not know where she is now. She sees a big tree and decides to take a rest under the tree. She leans on the tree. It is so peaceful there. She hears the sound of wind blowing and the birds chirping. She also hears water flowing. Wait! There is no river there. The water sound is so close. It is from behind her. She turns around and peeks what behind the tree.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrghhhhhhh!" A man is screaming behind the tree. "You were peeking me!" He tries to zip his pants.

Snow White is startled and falls on the ground. "I'm not peeking. How did I know that you were peeing behind the tree?" She denies. "You shouldn't pee on the tree. You must do in the bathroom."

"There is no bathroom in the middle of jungle." The man replies.

"Max, why were you screaming? What is going on?" Another man approaches them. He is followed by the other three men.

"U-know Hyung, Hero Hyung, Micky Hyung, and Xiah Hyung, that girl was peeking when I was peeing behind the tree." Max is whining to his Hyungs.

"Poor umma's baby." Hero hugs Max to calm him down.

"Who are you?" U-know, the leader among them, asks Snow White. "A girl like you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

"I don't know who I am and I don't know why I'm here." Snow White answers.

"Hyung, it seems that she got amnesia. From her appearance, I think she was lost and her head hit something." Micky tells the leader.

"Alright. Since we don't know who you are, we will take you home until you get your memory back. It's dangerous here." U-know decides.

"Appa, you shouldn't take her with us. She is perverted. Who knows next time she will peek us when we are taking a bath." Max objects.

"Hey, the one whom you should worry is Hero Hyung. He likes to take our pictures when we are in the bathroom." Xiah comments.

"Yah! Are you saying that I'm perverted?" Hero does not like to be accused, although it is true.

"Stop arguing! It's getting dark, we must go home quickly." U-know warns his members.

Snow White follows the five guys to their home. "Hey, where are the other two?"

"What do you mean by the other two?" Hero does not understand what Snow White means.

"There are should be seven dwarfs, right? But you are only five." Snow White explains.

"We are not seven dwarfs." Micky comments.

"If you are not seven dwarfs, then who are you?" Snow White asks.

"We are…" The five of them are shouting at the same times. "Dong Bang Shin Ki!"

"Dong Bang Shin Ki? What is that?" Snow White does not have any idea.

Max rolls his eyes. "Oh, please! You must be kidding. How come you don't know Dong Bang Shin Ki, the king of Kpop who has the largest number of fan in the world and it is recorded in Guinness Book World of Record?"

"And Dong Bang Shin Ki has five members, not two, three, or seven." Micky adds.

"Guys, don't you remember that she is amnesia?" Junsu comments.

"Oh yeah, right!" It seems that the other members forgot that Snow White has amnesia.

"Here it is. It is our house." U-know tells Snow White.

Snow White sees a very big door in front of her. "I don't see a handle. How can we open the door?"

"Aha! It's easy." Hero says. "I'll show you how to open the door."

"How?" Snow White is watching Hero carefully.

Hero yells to the door. "Open sesame!" Then the door is opened.

"Whoa!" Snow White is mesmerized.

In Cassiopeia Kingdom, Queen Jaejoong is very happy. Finally, she can have the throne. "Hahahahha… Cassiopeia Kingdom is mine now."

"My Queen, I'm sorry I have to tell you this." Mirror on the wall says.

"What is it?" Queen Jaejoong can sense that the mirror is going to tell her a bad news.

"Snow White is still alive." The mirror tells the queen.

"What?" The queen is angry. "I have already left her in the jungle. She must be eaten by the wild animals there."

"It didn't happen. She survives. Now she is staying with the five dwarfs. Err… I don't think they are dwarfs. They look tall, especially the magnae." The mirror continues.

"The tall magnae?" Queen Jaejoong approaches the mirror.

"Yes, My Queen." The mirror replies.

"Are they Dong Bang Shin Ki?" Queen Jaejoong squeals.

"How do you know, My Queen?" The mirror asks. "I haven't told you."

"Oh, my God! U-know! I'm his biggest fan. Kyaaaa!" The queen acts like a crazy fangirl. "It's so unfair. That girl has a chance to live with them in their dorm. I can't accept this. I must kill her."

Snow White is now cleaning Dong Bang Shin Ki's dorm. She helps the boys to do household in their dorm. She is like a maid there, is not she? She is very thankful to the boys that they let her to stay in the dorm. She does not know where to live if the boys do not allow her to stay, at least until she gets her memory back.

Knock knock knock!

There is someone who is knocking the Dong Bang Shin Ki's dorm. Just consider that the door bell is not invented yet on that era.

Snow White stops her activity. "Who's that?"

"I am an old woman. I sell some apples. Maybe you are interested to buy some." Someone outside the dorm answers.

Apple? It is Snow White favorite fruit. Although she does not remember her own identity, but she can feel that apple is her favorite fruit. She runs to the door. "But this is not my house. The owners are not home. They told me not to open the door for strangers."

"You don't have to let me get inside. You can meet me outside." The old woman who sells apples suggests.

Snow White is thinking. 'That's right. They didn't say that I can't go outside.'

"Hello! Are you still there?" The old woman does not get any answer from Snow White.

"Okay, wait a moment! I'll come out." Snow White can't find any handle on the door. She tries to remember how to open the door. "Aha!" Finally she remembers. "Open sesame!" The door is not budging. "Eh? Why is it not opened?"

"Dear, are you alright?" The old woman asks.

"I'm okay. I'm trying to open the door." Snow White is sure that she used the right words. "Did they change the password?" She is thinking about another password. "Open the door!" The door is still not opened. "Open…. Open up your heart and let the sunshine in!" The door is not moving. "Aaaaarrghhhh!" She is getting frustrated. "Is the new password one of their songs? Mirotic! Rising Sun! Wrong Number! Doushitte Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou? Purple Line! Stand by U! Asu wa Kuru Kara!..." Snow White mentions all the boys' songs, but the door does not want to move at all. "Always keep the faith!" Finally, the door is opened.

Wait! *press pause button*

Maybe all of you think that the password is 'Always keep the faith'. No, it is not the password. The boys do not use a password for the door this time. Then why was the door opened when Snow White yells it? It was not Snow White who opened the door, but the old woman who sells the apples. I bet all of you already know that the she is Queen Jaejoong who is disguising. Yes, it is true. I could not find another cast to replace Queen Jaejoong to sell the apples. Maybe all of you also think that Queen Jaejoong used her magical power to open the door. No, she did not. She found a small button beside the door and pressed it. Then the door was opened.

Okay, let's continue the story! *press play button*

"Yay! It's opened!" Snow White is so happy because finally the door is opened.

"Dear, you're so beautiful." The old woman a.k.a. Queen Jaejoong praises Snow White. Of course she does not mean to praises Snow White. She hates to admit someone else is beautiful.

"Thank you, Ahjumma!" Snow White smiles.

'Ahjumma?' Queen Jaejoong does not like it. "So, do you want to buy my apples?" She takes out some apples from her bag. "I have iPhone, iPad, iPod, and Macbook. The most popular now is iPhone 5."

"Wow!" Snow White is checking the apples. "I want this one." She chooses iPhone 5. "May I try it?"

"Sure, you can try it first." Queen Jaejoong smirks.

Snow White turns the iPhone on. Then something happens. Smoke comes out from the iPhone screen and then Snow White passed out.

"Ahahahahhaha… You won't survive this time. It is a very deathly poison. Hahahahahha…" Queen Jaejoong leaves Snow White and goes back to her castle.

Queen Jaejoong has arrived at her castle. She can't wait to ask the mirror about the most beautiful creature. "Mirror on the wall, who is the most beautiful creature in the universe? It is me, right?"

"You're so confident, My Queen." The mirror comments. "Too bad, it's not you."

"What?" Queen Jaejoong can't believe what she hears from the mirror. "I have already killed Snow White."

"I never said that it is Snow White. You always cut me before I could finish my words." The mirror replies.

"So, who is that woman?" Queen Jaejoong yells to the mirror.

"It not a woman, but a man." The mirror answers.

"What?" Queen Jaejoong is shocked. "How come a man can be more beautiful than me? Who is he?"

"He is Prince Yunho from Bigeast Kingdom." The mirror continues.

"Where is Bigeast Kingdom? I must kill him as soon as possible." Queen Jaejoong is so impatient.

"You don't have to go to Bigeast Kingdom. He is on the way to Cassiopeia Kingdom." The mirror tells the queen.

Prince Yunho, Minnie the genie, and Yunnicorn in horse form enter a forest near Cassiopeia Kingdom. But, suddenly Yunnicorn stops its steps. "I'm sorry, Master! I can't go further to Cassiopeia Kingdom."

"What's wrong? Are you tired?" Prince Yunho gets down from Yunnicorn's back.

"No, Master. I'm not tired." Yunnicorn answers.

"Then, what is it? What is disturbing you?" Prince Yunho does not understand.

"I can sense the aura of that witch there." Yunnicorn continues.

Prince Yunho is shocked. "What?"

"Be careful, Master! I'm sorry I can't help you." Yunnicorn apologizes.

"Don't worry, Master! You're not alone. I'm with you." Minnie the genie taps Prince Yunho's shoulder. "I will face the witch with you. I'm not a coward like that horse."

"I'm not coward." Yunnicorn feels insulted.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're not coward, but you're chicken." Minnie the genie keeps mocking Yunnicorn.

"I'm not a chicken. I'm a unicorn." Yunnicorn can't accept the insult.

"Stop fighting!" Prince Yunho shouts to his subordinates. "Yunnie, it's okay if you don't wanna go. I can't force you."

Queen Jaejoong is ready to welcome Prince Yunho. She has prepared everything, including the trap.

Prince Yunho and Minnie the genie enter the castle gate. They are so confused because they are welcomed there.

"You must be Prince Yunho from Bigeast Kingdom." A guard approaches Prince Yunho.

"How do you know?" Prince Yunho is confused. He is disguising as a common people right now, is not he?

"Queen Jaejoong is waiting for you in the castle. I'll take you to see her." The guard tells Prince Yunho.

Prince Yunho is still confused. He follows the guard to meet Queen Jaejoong.

"Welcome Prince Yunho! I'm waiting for you to come." Queen Jaejoong smiles. 'Yeah, I can't deny that he is so beautiful.'

Prince Yunho bows to the queen. "Thank you my queen." He feels nervous. The queen in front of him is so beautiful. His heart is beating so fast. Does it mean he is already falling in love to the queen? "But how do you know that I would come?"

Queen Jaejoong does not know what to answer. It is impossible to say that the mirror told her. "Errr… who doesn't know about you? My peoples saw you in the forest and told me. Although you're disguising as commoner, they still could recognize you."

"Oh~" Prince Yunho believes what the queen says.

Queen Jaejoong takes Prince Yunho and Minnie the genie to the dining room. So many foods are served on the dining table.

"Whoa! There are so many foods here." Changmin is in his invisible mode.

"Be quiet!" Prince Yunho mumbles. "They may hear you."

"Master, can you hide some for me, so I can eat it later?" Minnie the genie is drooling.

"Prince Yunho, why don't you start to eat? Do you not like the foods?" Queen Jaejoong notices that Prince Yunho does not eat the foods yet. "Don't worry, we didn't put any poison on them." It is true that she did not put poison on the foods. I know you always think negative toward her. She has her way to kill Prince Yunho.

Prince Yunho is melting seeing Queen Jaejoong is smiling at him. "Alright." When he is enjoying the meal, his eyes keep staring at the beautiful queen.

'Hohoho… It is getting interesting.' Queen Jaejoong is staring back at the prince. She licks her red lips seductively.

Prince Yunho can't think clearly right now. His mind is blank. There is only Queen Jaejoong in his mind. She is the most beautiful woman he ever saw. 'I think I fall in love with her.'

After dinner, Queen Jaejoong sends Prince Yunho to a guess room by herself. "This is your room. I hope you will like it. I'm sorry if it is inconvenient. We didn't have much time to prepare a better room for you."

"It's okay. This is more than enough for me." Prince Yunho is looking around the room.

"If you need something, you can tell me." Queen Jaejoong winks.

Prince Yunho is startled. Is it just imagination or Queen Jaejoong is really winking at him. He shakes his head to get rid that thought.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Queen Jaejoong is coming closer. She cups Prince Yunho's small face.

Prince Yunho widens his eyes. His heart is beating so fast. Sweat starts flowing on his forehead.

Queen Jaejoong is leaning to Prince Yunho's face. "You're sweating. Are you feeling hot?"

Prince Yunho does not answer. He tries to control his heart beat.

"Me too. I feel so hot." Queen Jaejoong takes her robe off.

"Wha.. what are you doing?" Prince Yunho stutters. Blood is flowing from his nose, although he has not seen Queen Jaejoong's body. That queen is still wearing clothes.

"You're bleeding." Queen Jaejoong wipes the blood which is flowing from Prince Yunho's nose. "I think it's too hot for you. You better take your clothes off." She helps Prince Yunho to take his upper clothes off. 'Oh, damn! He is so hot.'

"Th… thank you." Prince Yunho still can't take his eyes of Queen Jaejoong.

"I feel hot too." Queen Jaejoong starts stripping her clothes.

"Eh?" Prince Yunho is so shocked but also excited.

Queen Jaejoong unbuttons her dress slowly. Her eyes are staring at Prince Yunho's eyes. Her tongue starts licking her lips again.

Prince Yunho gulps. He is being impatient because Queen Jaejoong is too long on unbuttoning her dress. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh, yes please~" Queen Jaejoong whispers on Prince Yunho's ears.

Impatiently, Prince Yunho rips Queen Jaejoong's dress. He widens his eyes when he sees Queen Jaejoong's naked body. Her body is full of tattoos. But it is not what makes him shocked. He sees something between Queen Jaejoong's legs. "You… you have a penis!"

Queen Jaejoong sighs. "You were supposed to get heart attack when you see it."

Prince Yunho is still shocked. He is freezing on his spot. Somehow he is attracted to Queen Jaejoong's penis. It is so tempting.

"Since you're not dead yet, I think I must kill you by conservative way." Queen Jaejoong takes a dagger which she… he hid on his robe before. He pushes Prince Yunho onto the bed and tries to stab the prince by the dagger on his hand.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Prince Yunho does not understand why Queen Jaejoong wants to kill him.

"I don't like it when someone else is more beautiful than me. So, you must die!" Queen Jaejoong points the dagger on Prince Yunho's head.

Prince Yunho holds Queen Jaejoong's hand to prevent the dagger stabbing him. "I'm not beautiful. I'm handsome."

"You're handsome and beautiful at the same time." Queen Jaejoong is on top of Prince Yunho's body. Accidentally, his crotch is grinding on Prince Yunho's clothed one.

"Aaahh~" Prince Yunho is moaning.

"Hmm… I think I have a better idea." Queen Jaejoong smirks.

Prince Yunho keeps struggling to push the queen from his body.

"I would rape you first before I kill you later." Queen Jaejoong locks their position. "I want to know how it feels fucking a beautiful manly guy like you. It must be so good." He kisses Prince Yunho harshly.

"Hmmmmppp…" Prince Yunho tries to scream, but he can't.

Queen Jaejoong rips Prince Yunho's pants, so that the prince is fully naked like him. "Oh my, you're huge."

Prince Yunho rolls their body, so that he is now on top the queen. "It should be me who top you, not the opposite. Mine is bigger."

"You're right. I'm also curious how it feels when your big thingy is inside of me." Queen Jaejoong agrees.

"Do you want to try now?" Prince Yunho smirks.

"Sure." Queen Jaejoong rolls his body, so that he is now laying on his stomach. He lifts his butt and spread his butt cheeks. "Go ahead! Put it in!"

Prince Yunho thinks that it is not romantic at all. His first time with someone he loves must be so romantic, right?

"Hey, are you spacing out?" Queen Jaejoong turns his head to look at the prince. "Hurry, put it in!"

"Oh, okay." Prince Yunho does not care anymore although it is not romantic at all. He is very horny now. "He pushes his cock into the queen's hole."

"Oh, damn! It's hurt!" The queen screams.

"Oops! Sorry~ Should I pull it out?" Prince Yunho feels guilty.

"No!" Queen Jaejoong disagrees. "Continue, please~"

Prince Yunho pushes his length until it is fully inside. "Aaaahh~"

"Oh, fuck!" Queen Jaejoong screams louder than before. "Move now!"

Prince Yunho moves his hips, thrusting in and out.

"Faster!" Queen Jaejoong demands.

Prince Yunho does what Queen Jaejoong wants. He moves his hips faster with all the strength he has until the bed is creaking. That night they do it a few times in various styles until they do not have any energy anymore to move.

Minnie the genie is sneaking into the kitchen. He is very hungry. He must turn his invisible mode off when he is eating. That was why the villagers could catch him and punished him before. He always forgets his surroundings when he is eating.

"Who is that?" A guard who is guarding around the kitchen notices Minnie the genie's existence.

Minnie the genie is running away from the kitchen when the guard calls the other guards and start to chase him. He intends to hide from the guards. He enters a room with a huge wooden door. The room is very luxurious. It seems that he entered the queen's room. He does not find any sign of the queen, but he hears a sound. Someone is singing. "Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou?" He is so shocked when he finds out that the one who is singing is a mirror on the wall.

"Who is there?" The mirror stops singing when it notices someone is also there. "My Queen, is it that you?"

"I'm not your queen." Minnie the genie shows himself.

"Who are you?" The mirror asks.

"I'm Minnie the genie." Minnie the genie answers. "You must be Queen Jaejoong's belonging. Just like what I thought, Queen Jaejoong is the witch."

"Ahahahahhahahaha…" The mirror is laughing. "He is just a normal human who doesn't have any magical power."

"He?" Minnie the genie does not understand who the mirror means.

"Yes, Queen Jaejoong is a 'He'." The mirror explains.

Once again, Minnie the genie is shocked. "Why does he pretend to be a woman?"

"He is under my control. I am the real witch, not him." The mirror confesses.

"Oh, my!" Minnie the genie is more shocked. "Why do you do that to him and why are you a mirror now?" He approaches the mirror. Somehow he pities the mirror.

"I don't think I don't need to be a human anymore. The man I loved has died and also my rival." The mirror continues the story.

Minnie the genie feels a little bit… jealous? "Who?"

"I loved the king, but he married a woman who is more beautiful than me." The mirror sobs. "The king likes beautiful women and that time she was the most beautiful woman. I wanted to defeat her beauty. So, I learnt black magic. I found out that by drinking unicorn's blood, I would be more beautiful."

"Oh~" Minnie the genie suddenly remembers Yunnicorn.

"I hunted the unicorns and I became more beautiful than before, but I still couldn't defeat her. So, I kept hunting the unicorns. You know that unicorns are limited. There was no unicorn anymore. I was hopeless. So, I used magic to change my form into a mirror. Although I was defeated, I have swear that I would transfer my ambition to someone who picked me."

"And it was Queen Jaejoong who picked you, wasn't it?" Minnie the genie is guessing.

"Yeah, I was disappointed that the one who picked me was not a girl, but a boy, a pretty boy. Because of me, he had ambition to conquer this kingdom and the king. I thought my ambition was to make the king loves me, but I was wrong. I found that the pretty boy Jaejoong wanted to be the most beautiful creature in the universe. Because of him, I realized that it was my biggest ambition. I think I don't love the king anymore. My love turned into hatred." The mirror tells Minnie the genie.

"Poor you~ You must be lonely all this time." Minnie the genie tries to cheers the mirror up.

"Thank you. I'm used to be lonely." The mirror says. "Nobody loves me."

"Hey, don't say that!" Minnie the genie replies. "I like you."

"What?" The mirror does not believe Minnie the genie's words.

"Mirror on the wall, would you be my girlfriends?" Minnie the genie asks the mirror.

"But… I'm a mirror." The mirror says.

"It doesn't matter for me. I don't care you are a mirror or whatever." Minnie the genie replies.

The mirror feels touched. It is crying. "Thank you so much."

"Sssshhtt… Don't cry, I'm here with you." Minnie the genie tries to comfort the mirror.

"Huwaaaaa!" Queen Jaejoong is crying after his love making sessions with Prince Yunho.

"Why are you crying, My Boo?" Prince Yunho is confused. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore. Huwaaaa!: Queen Jaejoong keeps crying.

"You were married to the king, weren't you?" Prince Yunho asks.

The queen nods. "Uh huh."

"Then how come you were a virgin?" Prince Yunho does not understand.

"The king never touched me. I always avoided it by adding sleeping pill into his drinks. But then he found out my trick. Once upon a night he was going to rape me, but he got heart attack when he found out that I am a man." Queen Jaejoong tells Prince Yunho. "That's why I thought you would get heart attack when you saw that I have a penis."

"Hahahahha…" Prince Yunho is laughing. "Instead I was tempted by your penis."

"Really?" Queen Jaejoong is staring at the prince's eyes. "You won't leave me after what happened between us?"

Prince Yunho kisses Queen Jaejoong's forehead. "I love you and I promise that I won't leave you."

"But you are a crowned prince. How about your parents?" Queen Jaejoong is worrying.

"I will take you to meet my parents. I will accept the consequences. Although I must be kicked out from my kingdom, I won't leave you." Prince Yunho convinces his lover.

Prince Yunho and Queen Jaejoong arrive at Bigeast Kingdom. King Yoochun and Queen Junsu welcome them.

"My dear son, I miss you so much." Queen Junsu hugs his son.

"Appa and Umma, I have already found someone I love. This is Queen Jaejoong from Cassiopeia Kingdom." Prince Yunho introduces his lover to his parents.

Queen Jaejoong is bowing to King Yoochun and Queen Junsu. He does not have any courage to look at his lover's parents.

"She is so beautiful, my son." King Yoochun says. "You have a good taste."

"Err… Actually, there is a problem." Prince Yunho does not know how to tell his parents about his lover's gender.

"What is it, my son? Just tells us." King Yoochun senses something wrong happens.

"Queen Jaejoong is a man." Prince Yunho lowers his head. He does not dare to look at his parents. "I will accept if I must be punished or be kicked out from this Kingdom. I will never leave Jaejoong. I love him so much. We love each other and I can't live without him."

"Ahahahhahaaha…." King Yoochun is laughing. "Then what's the problem? Why should I punish you?"

"Eh?" Prince Yunho lifts his head to look at his father. "But I will need an heir if later I become a king."

King Yoochun stops laughing. "If your mother could give me an heir, then why Queen Jaejoong can't?"

"What do you mean?" Prince Yunho does not understand.

"Your mother, Queen Junsu, is also a man." King Yoochun explains to his son.

"What?"

A week later, the wedding of Crowned Prince Yunho from Bigeast Kingdom and Queen Jaejoong from Cassiopeia Kingdom is held. The two kingdoms are cooperating to keep the peace in Korea. The peoples are so happy with this collaboration. Those kingdoms become the two biggest kingdoms in Korea. Prince Yunho and Queen Jaejoong have twenty five kids and they live happily ever after.

CASTS

Moonlite as Snow White and the mirror

Jung Yunho as Prince Yunho and Yunnicorn

Kim Jaejoong as Queen Jaejoong

Shim Changmin as Minnie the genie

Park Yoochun as King Yoochun

Kim Junsu as Queen Junsu

Special appearance:

Dong Bang Shin Ki as themselves

Produced by:

Moonlite

Directed by:

Moonlite

Casting by:

Moonlite

Scriptwriter:

Moonlite

Typed and posted by:

Moonlite

Do you think Snow White has died? No, she is still alive. She was saved by Dong Bang Shin Ki once again. She never gets her memory back and the boys gave her a new name, that is Moonlite. She became Dong Bang Shin Ki's manager because their previous manager was retired.

**THE END**

* * *

**Interview with the casts (Bonus)**

**Q: What do you like the most from this story?**

JJ: Finally I could wear female's outfit all the time.

YH: The best part is when I had sex with Boojae.

YC: I become a king. Huehehehehhee…

JS: My dialogue is just a little compared to the others. So, I was easy to remember it.

CM: Eating in the kitchen.

M: I am the main cast.

**Q: What do you dislike the most?**

JJ: Peoples thought I'm evil, but the truth is I'm not. *pout*

YH: When I became the horse.

YC: The author.

JS: My dialogue is just a little compared to the others. So, I rarely appeared on the story.

CM: I was forced to stay inside the bottle. My body was hurt.

M: The readers forget that I'm the main cast.

**Q: Yunho-sshi, how come you ride yourself in the story? You also casted as a unicorn, right?**

YH: We used special effects for that scene. But I wished that Queen Jaejoong who rode the unicorn.

**Q: Yoochun-sshi, why do you dislike the author?**

YC: Because I dislike her. I don't have any specific reason. I just dislike her. Hmm, maybe because she is so greedy. She became the main cast, the producer, the director, etc.

M: Hey, I didn't have money to pay someone else to do all those things!

YC: Do you thing you paid us? You didn't pay us anything.

M: Hey, you must make your fans happy by casted in our fan fictions for free.

YH: Yoochun, she is right. I don't mind if I am not paid, at least I can do perverted things with Boojae in the fics. Hehehehehhehe…

JJ: Moonie, next time you must write a story where I top Yunho, okay! I'm bored being the bottom all the time.

M: Okay!


End file.
